SasuSaku: I'll Wait Part19
by heiribug159
Summary: Go to my Youtube channel @ロリポップHeiri if you're new to this story! Thank you :)


**First Person POV**

It's been weeks since the last time Sasuke and Sakura saw each other.

Every day, since that night, Sakura couldn't help but have this look of confusion on her face. She would often think to herself ** _If he didn't want to be with me, then why did he make love to me? Why did he say he needed me?_**

Sakura was left unanswered. She knew she couldn't ask Sasuke because it would only spark an argument. It killed her to think that she could never talk to him about anything anymore. They used to tell each other everything. She used to know all of his secrets and he with hers, but now…Sakura has no idea who Sasuke is anymore.

Sakura detached herself from her thoughts and continued on with her day.

 **Saku POV**

I still can't stop thinking about that night. Sasuke was so intimate with me. Why was he like that? I mean, he was the one who said he didn't want to be with me, but then he kissed me…and the kissing led to him touching me all over, then to him - UGH what am I doing?! I can't keep thinking about it! *Sigh* I hate what he does to me...I hate how confused he makes me.

Should I go see him? No, he might be busy…but I need to see him. Should I call him? I really want to hear his voice, but I'm not sure if he wants to hear mine. God damn it! Why is this so hard? Ugh, I just need to calm down. All I need to do is man-up, pick up the phone and call him. I can do this!

 **Sasu POV**

Oh God, what have I done? Now Sakura probably thinks I want to get back together with her. I mean, I do, but I can't for obvious reasons. I thought that I could have a normal friendship with her, but then I started thinking with my penis instead of my brain. Damn it! I need to talk to Sakura about this. I need to apologize. I need to tell her that – oh shit, my phone. Damn, it's Sakura. Okay, don't be a pussy. Just pick it up and tell her.

 **First Person POV**

 **Sasu: Hello.**

 **Saku: Sasuke-kun! It's me, Sakura!**

 **Sasu: Oh…hey, Sakur. What's up?**

 **Saku: Well, I was wondering if you would like to hang out later.**

 **Sasu: Um, I actually had something to do later, but it can wait.**

 **Saku: Are you sure? We could do this another time if you'd like?**

 **Sasu: No, it's fine. Honestly, I'm glad you called because I wanted to talk to you about something.**

 **Saku: Talk to me about what?**

 **Sasu: I'll tell you when I see you, okay?**

 **Saku: Okay…I guess I'll see you later. Bye, Sasuke-kun.**

 **Sasu: Bye, Sakura.**

 **Sakura POV**

Okay, if I wasn't freaking out before, then I am now. What does he want to talk about? Was it about that night? Now I'm scared. I really hope he isn't going to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore. Oh God, I feel like throwing up.

 **Later On**

 **First Person POV**

Sakura had waited impatiently in the park to where her and Sasuke would meet. Stress had consumed her – she was sweating bullets. She said to herself ** _I thought I could do this, but I can't! I'm afraid of what he will say. Why does this have to be so hard?!_**

Sakura waited for about an hour before the raven-haired boy appeared in front of her.

She gasped and said, "Sasuke-kun! You scared me!

"Sorry about that, Sakura.", he said with a slight chuckle. "Have you been waiting long?"

"N-No…" Sakura said with slight nervousness in her voice.

The two had sat in complete silence for about twenty minutes until Sasuke broke it by saying, "Do you know why I wanted to talk with you, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "N-No, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke had sat with his head down for about two minutes before finally speaking. "Sakura…I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. None of that was supposed to happen."

Sasuke put his hand over his face and rested his elbows on his knees. Countless murmurs coming from the raven-haired boy. Sakura had gently put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her with saddened eyes.

She said, "I forgive you Sasuke-kun. I know you didn't mean to do it." Sakura then gave him a fake smile and added, "I'm glad you came here to tell me that."

Sasuke looked Sakura in the eyes and thought to himself, "This isn't the Sakura that I know. The Sakura that I know would never lie to me like this."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrists and yelled, "Liar!"

Sakura looked at him puzzled. "W-What?" she said with slight confusion.

"Don't you lie to me like that, Sakura Haruno! I can see right throw that fake smile of yours! I can tell when you're unhappy! I can see it killing you inside, Sakura! Sakura, for once, I want you to tell me what's wrong and not lie to me!" Sasuke said with pleading eyes.

Sakura stared at him with shock. She did not know what to say to him. She had been waiting for this day to come, where she would tell him how she really felt, but now she couldn't find the words to respond.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sakura spoke.

With a hushed voice she said, "I want to leave."

"W-What?", he said with utter confusion.

"I said, I want to leave, Sasuke.", she said sternly.

"Why do you want to leave?! More importantly, where in the hell are you going to go?!", he yelled.

Sakura glared at him. "I can't take these bullshit games anymore, Sasuke! I've been putting up with this for far too long!"

Sasuke was in shock. "What the hell are you talking about, Sakura?"

"All you ever did was play me. First, you tell me that you love me and you would never do anything to hurt me. Then, you break up with me because you 'didn't want to hurt me', but yet you did! After that, you fucking had sex with me and made me feel like you wanted me back, but now you're saying you don't. UGH, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND, SASUKE!", she said with tears filling her eyes.

"S-Sakura, I-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT ANYMORE!"

Sakura had finally snapped. She knew that there was no going back now, so she continued.

"I want to leave, Sasuke. I want to get away from this place! I especially want to get away from you! I hate what you're doing to me and I hate how I still fucking love you! I need space from all of this heart ache. I want to live a life where I'm not crying every 5 fucking minutes over a stupid boy!"

Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Tears were rolling down her face like a waterfall. She started to shake with anger. She then spoke with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I will leave Konaha, Sasuke…" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened with pure shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He thought to himself **_Why is she doing this? She thinks I'm playing her, but I'm not. I would never do that to her! I love her too much to hurt her. Oh God why is this fucking happening?! I don't want her to leave! I don't want her to-_** Sasuke was broken away from his thoughts when he noticed that Sakura had gotten up and was standing in front of him.

"Look at me, Sasuke." she said quietly.

Sasuke couldn't bear to look at her. He felt as if he betrayed her, but yet he knew he didn't do anything wrong. He knew that there wasn't anything that he could say that would get Sakura to forgive him. He just hung his head there, waiting for this to be over.

"LOOK AT ME NOW, SASUKE!" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke rose his head and then looked into the emerald eyes of this pink beauty. He was lost in her eyes for a moment until she spoke these words that made him shutter.

"How do you feel about this, Sasuke?" she said with such eagerness in her voice.

Sasuke took a moment before responding with, "What do you mean?", but he knew exactly what she meant.

Sakura got angry.

"What the hell do you mean 'what do you mean'?! How do you feel about me leaving? How do you feel about hurting me? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THIS SHIT THAT YOU'VE CAUSED?!"

Sasuke just looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He thought **_Dear God, please forgive me for all of these lies that I'm about to tell. For I must hurt the woman that I love in order to save her from all of this pain._**

"I feel…nothing." Sasuke had cringed at what he just said.

Sakura lowered her head and clenched her fists.

While grinding her teeth she said, "And why is that?"

"You're right, Sakura. I was playing you and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS FUCKING SORRY?!"

 ** _Oh boy_** he thought.

"You and I were together for YEARS! We constantly told each other that we would never be apart and that we would never hurt one another. We said we loved each other every fucking day! I thought you and I would be together forever, but sadly I was wrong."

Sakura started to cry, again. She had this faint smile on her face.

"Even after we broke up, you made me feel like you still cared. You made me feel like there was still hope for us."

Her voice started to crack. She then continued.

"The night that you and I had sex, you had said to me that you loved me."

Sasuke looked at her with widened eyes. "Y-You heard that?"

"Yes, I did…", she looked down "Did you mean it?"

Sasuke looked away. **_You have to lie to her, Sasuke! Hurt her to save her._**

"N-No, I didn't mean it. I was only caught up in the moment."

"So, everything was a lie, right?"

"Sakura, I-"

"NO, SASUKE! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW THAT EVERYTHING WAS A FUCKING LIE! TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Yes…everything was a lie." Sasuke looked away, trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"Oh God, I can't fucking stand you! I can't fucking stand being here!"

"Then fucking leave!" Sasuke spat out. He quickly closed his mouth in surprise at what he said.

"Fine! I will!" Sakura said as she turned around to leave.

Sakura suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Sasuke.", she said.

Sasuke looked up. "W-What", he said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"I hate you!" Sakura then ran off.

Sasuke stood there with pure shock. He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't believe that Sakura had that much anger in her towards him. He couldn't believe that she said that she hated him. He couldn't believe that she didn't even look back before she ran off. Most of all…he couldn't believe that that was the last time he would see her ever again.


End file.
